Spot of Bother
Spot of Bother is the second episode of Series 3. Summary It is Sarah and James' last day of school before the Easter holidays, but Norman's is pretenting to have caught the chicken pox epidemic that has hit Pontypandy so that he will be able to miss the spelling test. Dilys sends him back to bed, but as soon as she is out of the way, Norman sneaks out of the house to go out and have some fun. Meanwhile at the fire station Elvis is cooking his usual unhealthy meals of sausage bacon and eggs and stewed dumplings for supper until Steele informs them that Penny will be testing their fitness levels. As a result, Trevor and Elvis' results are not very good, so Station Officer Steele sends them jogging up to the hills and back again. After a health and safety inspection Penny later points out that too much exercise for unfit people is not good and that Elvis and Trevor are taking their time, so Sam and Station Officer Steele drive off to find out where they are. Trevor and Elvis have stopped for a rest after Norman turned the sign post round and made them get lost. As they are sleeping by a bus stop, Norman draws red spots on their faces to make them look like they have chicken pox too. When Sam and Station Officer Steele finally find Elvis and Trevor, they are shocked to see spots on their faces. Then WP calls through on the radio reporting that there is a fire back at the station. Once they arrive, they layout a jet and discover that the gas cooker has exploded and set alight due to the dumplings being well overcooked. When the blaze is extinguished, Elvis wipes his forehead and Sam realises that his spots are fake. It is not too difficult for Sam to work out who drew them on. Sam goes off to have a word with Norman about his trick, but by now he really does have spots which no amount of wipping could get off. To make matters worse, when Norman hears that he will still have to do his spelling test as soon as he comes back to school after the holidays, he suddenly feels even more sick. Characters *Sam *Elvis *Station Officer Steele *Penny *Trevor *Sarah and James *Dilys *Norman *Bella (mentioned) *Mrs Williams (mentioned) Vehicles *Jupiter *Venus Locations *Pontypandy Fire Station *Price's General Stores Trivia *Stock footage from Thief in Pontypandy and Chemistry Set is used. Other Media Releases *Fireman Sam 5 - Norman's Pitfall *Spot of Bother and Five Other Stories *The Greatest BBC Children's Video Ever *Toybox Bumper Video *Fireman Sam - Biggest Video Ever! *Action Stations! *A Spot Of Bother (DVD) Gallery Norman price.jpg SpotofBother2.jpg Norman'sPitfall57.png Fire stationof.png Fsf.png|Fire station on fire Elvisss.png|Elvis connecting the couplings Sae.png|Sam and Elvis Tas.png|Trevor and Steele Ffs.png|Sam and Elvis using the Jet Ec.png|The fire station cooker on fire Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Original Series Episodes